The present invention relates generally to antennas for vehicles and, more particularly, to a molded in place antenna assembly for a vehicle and method of making same.
It is known to provide an antenna for a vehicle such as an automotive vehicle to collect radio waves. Typically, the antenna is adhesively laminated to a windshield or headliner of or exterior mounted to the vehicle. However, it is known to provide an antenna for an instrument panel. An example of such an antenna is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,816,837 to Smith. In that patent, a radio antenna is combined with an instrument panel for an automotive vehicle. The instrument panel assembly includes a metal conductor in the form of a metal coating sprayed onto a non-conductive top portion of a rigid insert within the instrument panel assembly for collecting radio waves directly through the windshield opening from outside the vehicle to thereby provide an antenna for a radio receiver.
However, it is desirable to reduce the number of components and costs associated with the purchase and assembly of the antenna assembly. It is also desirable to insert mold an antenna for a vehicle. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a molded in place antenna assembly and method for making same for a vehicle.
It is, therefore, one object of the present invention to provide a new molded in place antenna assembly for a vehicle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method of molding in place an antenna that is incorporated into an interior trim component for a vehicle.
To achieve the foregoing objects, the present invention is a molded in place antenna assembly for attachment to structure of a vehicle including an antenna. The molded in place antenna assembly also includes a carrier formed from a plastic material for attachment to the structure of the vehicle and incorporating the antenna within the plastic material.
In addition, the present invention is a method of making a molded in place antenna assembly for attachment to structure of a vehicle. The method includes the steps of placing an antenna into a cavity of a mold and filling the cavity with a plastic material. The method also includes the steps of introducing steam into the mold to expand the plastic material to form a carrier with the antenna disposed within the carrier and bonding the carrier against the antenna to form a single molded in place antenna assembly.
One advantage of the present invention is that a new molded in place antenna assembly and method of making the molded in place antenna assembly is provided for a vehicle. Another advantage of the present invention is that the method of making the molded in place antenna assembly provides an antenna insert molded into an expanded polypropylene interior panel or component. Yet another advantage of the present invention is that the method of making the molded in place antenna assembly reduces assembly operations, the number of separate components, labor, cost and tooling for the same. Still another advantage of the present invention is that the method of making a molded in place antenna assembly reduces material, mass and costs. A further advantage of the present invention is that the method allows antenna connection components to be greatly simplified such as shorter wires with less routing. Yet a further advantage of the present invention is that the method allows the actual connection (plugging in) to be greatly simplified or eliminated.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be readily appreciated, as the same becomes better understood, after reading the subsequent description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.